Jus de citrouille
by BackToSeptember
Summary: - Tais-toi, tais-toi, gémit-il. Tout ce que tu as entendu de ma bouche dans les moments où je suis… où je suis comme ça n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Tu entends ? C'est faux, complètement faux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais oublie tout ça, d'accord ? Et si tu t'avises de parler de ce que tu as vu ou entendu dans ce cachot, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, Granger !
1. 1ère partie : Préfets et salle de bain

**A la base, c'était un petit OS sans prétention, mais je me suis prise au jeu et il est finalement beaucoup plus long que prévu. Je vous le propose donc en plusieurs parties, qui sont déjà toutes écrites sauf la toute dernière (en cours).**  
 **Je poste la première, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait et je posterai la suite :)**  
 **(C'est mon premier Dramione, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut...)**

* * *

Une matinée ordinaire dans la Grande Salle. Un petit déjeuner exceptionnel. Mais à force d'avoir le même tous les matins, ça en deviendrait presque banal. Toujours les mêmes têtes, que jour après jour on commençait à connaître par cœur, même s'il y avait énormément d'élèves à Poudlard. Les professeurs, chacun à leur place. « Comme d'habitude » songea Drago Malefoy en baillant ostensiblement.

Rien n'avait changé. Ou plutôt, tout avait changé et on faisait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Halloween approchait, la sixième année de Drago était déjà bien entamée. Au moment du petit déjeuner, le jeune homme agissait normalement. Lui aussi faisait comme si rien n'avait rien changé, finalement. Il attrapa un croissant et le mangea machinalement tout en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Il avait même plutôt l'estomac noué. A ses côtés, Crabbe et Goyle se chamaillaient au sujet d'une stupide part de tarte à la mélasse, Pansy minaudait en parlant à un débit si élevé qu'il n'aurait rien compris, même s'il avait pris la peine d'écouter, Zabini avait le nez plongé dans son bol et Nott lisait la Gazette.

\- Tu as vu, Drago ? Ton père y est encore, lui lança ce dernier en lui montrant un article.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lis encore ces conneries ? lui répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

Depuis l'épisode du Département des Mystères l'année précédente, tout le monde savait que Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort et avait été arrêté. Il était à présent en détention à Azkaban. A part les amis de Drago, personne n'osait lui en parler, mais il sentait souvent les regards de peur des premières années posés sur lui, même ceux de sa propre maison, et il entendait les chuchotements et les commentaires méprisants et horrifiés des élèves des autres maisons. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'article que Nott lui montrait, il sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue de la photographie de son père en tenue de prisonnier, les yeux hagards, les épaules voutées, les cheveux emmêlés. Il semblait n'avoir plus rien de l'homme que Drago avait toujours connu, bien droit, fier et sûr de lui. Le jeune homme saisit le journal et chiffonna la page après l'avoir arrachée, puis il la lança droit dans le verre de Crabbe d'un air désinvolte. Celui-ci le regarda, scandalisé, ce qui le fit paraître encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

\- Drago, il faut qu'on emmène les premières années à leur cours de botanique, dit Pansy.

\- J'ai que ça à faire, grommela-t-il en se levant tout de même.

Autrefois, il aurait pris son rôle de préfet très à cœur, ainsi qu'un malin plaisir à traumatiser les premières années et à abuser de sa fonction. Pourtant, il n'avait rien besoin de faire pour faire peur aux plus jeunes, ni pour se faire respecter. Certains le regardaient même comme s'il était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom incarné. Il n'en avait que faire. Il avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants, et être préfet ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas. Cela lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Conduisant silencieusement les premières années, ils croisèrent leurs homologues de Gryffondor, Granger et Weasley, et leur joyeuse troupe de premières années qui, quant à eux, riaient et discutaient. Les quatre préfets se dévisagèrent d'un air mauvais, mais les Serpentards passèrent leur chemin sans rien dire.

\- C'est vrai que Malefoy a quand même l'air bizarre depuis le début de l'année, commenta Ron. Ça fait un moment qu'il nous laisse tranquille, c'est louche !

\- Ce que je trouve étrange, moi, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à profiter plus de sa fonction de préfet, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que Harry a raison…

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Malefoy _n'est pas_ un Mangemort, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix. Il est peut-être bouleversé car son père est en prison et que tout le monde le méprise ou bien a peur de lui ici.

\- Non mais Hermione, tu t'entends ? A croire que Malefoy est une pauvre petite chose qui n'a pas mérité tout ce qui lui arrive ! Et puis, je suis certain qu'il est très heureux de cette soudaine notoriété. Etre au centre de l'attention, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, non ?

Hermione soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Il lui semblait tout de même que Malefoy cachait quelque chose, mais elle se retenait d'en parler à Harry et Ron car elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que cette histoire de Mangemort.

Le temps passait, les jours se ressemblaient, et Drago n'avançait pas. Un matin pluvieux du mois de novembre, il se réveilla à l'aube dans le dortoir des Serpentards, couvert de sueur et haletant. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'assit dans son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis, d'un geste rageur, il repoussa ses couvertures vertes et bondit hors du lit. Il fouilla dans sa malle pour rassembler quelques vêtements.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Il est 5h…, grogna la voix de Zabini depuis le fond de son lit.

\- La ferme, aboya Drago en sortant du dortoir.

Il quitta la salle commune de Serpentard et prit la direction de la salle de bains des préfets, priant pour ne croiser personne. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et essuya une goutte de sueur froide qui perlait sur son front. Il était nerveux. Il murmura le mot de passe en arrivant devant la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il fronça les sourcils et réessaya.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de retenter, si la porte ne s'ouvre pas, c'est qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Il sursauta et plissa les yeux pour voir qui l'avait surpris ainsi. Il ne faisait pas encore jour et le cinquième étage était plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas, beau blond ?

\- Ah, grimaça-t-il. Salut Mimi.

La silhouette translucide de Mimi Geignarde se détachait dans le couloir sombre.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir… soupira-t-elle. Même Harry fait des efforts quand il vient.

\- Oh, ne me parle pas de lui.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu si tôt ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Un silence.

\- Elle a bientôt terminé, si tu veux savoir, dit Mimi, la voix boudeuse.

\- Elle ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu verras bien, gloussa le fantôme. Tu veux que j'aille lui dire que tu t'impatientes ?

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. La porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille vêtue d'une jupe plissée et d'un pull en sortit, une robe de sorcier sur le bras. Elle poussa un petit cri en tombant nez à nez avec Malefoy.

\- Merlin, tu m'as fait peur !

\- J'en suis absolument ravi, Granger.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais et le détailla. Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt un peu trop larges, sûrement un pyjama, et ses cheveux blonds d'ordinaire si impeccables n'étaient pas coiffés. « C'est la première fois que je vois ça » ricana-t-elle intérieurement. Mais elle remarqua également qu'il avait l'air nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? lui demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse. Il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure-ci d'habitude.

\- Et bien, il serait peut-être temps de changer certaines habitudes, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Il me semble que j'ai encore le droit de venir me laver quand je veux.

\- Grand bien te fasse.

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

\- Tu as mis du temps, Granger, ajouta-t-il de sa voix traînante, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Mais je tiens à te dire que ce n'était pas la peine si c'est pour sortir avec la même tête qu'avant.

\- Tu as vu la tienne ? répondit-elle du tac au tac en haussant un sourcil. Je parie que personne ne t'a jamais vu dans un tel état ! Ce serait dommage que je divulgue ton secret.

Et, après avoir observé avec délectation le visage de Malefoy se décomposer, elle tourna les talons. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la croiser de si bonne heure.

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe » siffla Drago entre ses dents en la regardant.

Après un bain des plus agréables dans le silence et la chaleur de la pièce, il se rendit à la Grande Salle. Il était à peine 7h et les quatre tables étaient presque vides. Hermione était déjà là, absorbée dans la Gazette du Sorcier, attendant Harry et Ron. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil en passant à ses côtés pour rejoindre la table des Serpentards, mais elle ne le vit pas. Il s'assit, seul, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, engloutit ses œufs au bacon et partit aussitôt, se dégageant de Pansy qui venait d'arriver. Mais en repassant près d'Hermione, il s'arrêta. Levant les yeux de sa lecture, elle le regarda avec dédain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Malefoy ?

\- Te parler, répondit-il d'une voix étrange.

Elle posa son journal, surprise du ton qu'il avait employé, complètement dénué de mépris ou de sarcasme, ainsi que de sa réponse.

\- Euh, me parler de quoi ?

\- De rien. Je veux juste te parler.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus étonnée.

\- Non.

Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? lui lança agressivement Harry.

\- Je veux parler à Granger, répondit obstinément Drago.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, lui conseilla Ron du ton le plus autoritaire qu'il pût en ayant la bouche déjà pleine de pancakes.

Le jeune Serpentard cligna alors des yeux, recula de deux pas, retrouvant son expression froide, et s'éloigna sans rien dire après avoir gratifié Hermione d'un regard hostile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui demanda Harry en se servant un jus de citrouille.

Elle lui raconta l'épisode de la salle de bains, puis ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Elle ne comprenait pas. Malefoy était tout à fait normal quand elle l'avait croisé après son bain, et voilà qu'il venait d'agir comme un parfait inconnu ! Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Elle songea que c'était peut-être une nouvelle stratégie de sa part pour l'insulter et lui mener la vie dure, bien que cela faisait tout de même depuis le début de l'année que Malefoy se tenait tranquille.

\- J'aimerais vraiment bien savoir ce qu'il manigance, déclara Harry.

Et Hermione hocha la tête à ses côtés, pensive.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est en cours de Potions que Malefoy fit encore des siennes. En se dirigeant vers les cachots après le petit déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione le virent, attendant seul devant la porte. Il était pourtant bien rare de voir Malefoy sans ses fidèles acolytes Crabbe et Goyle ou sans Parkinson pendue à son bras. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, Harry avait souvent vu le jeune homme blond rôder seul dans le château depuis le début de l'année. Dès que Slughorn arriva, le Serpentard s'engouffra dans le cachot et alla s'assoir à sa place, sans regarder personne. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, Slughorn prit la parole :

\- Bien, bien. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous me prépariez un philtre de paix. C'est une potion qu'on voit en général en cinquième année, mais j'aimerais que vous la fassiez car j'en ai besoin d'une grande quantité, et cela ne peut pas vous faire de mal de réviser un peu ! Elle ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problème, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry et Hermione.

Hermione afficha un air suffisant et se lança immédiatement dans la préparation, sans même regarder dans son livre. Harry chercha quant à lui si le Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'avait pas griffonné quelques commentaires au sujet de ce philtre mais la potion ne figurait pas dans le manuel. Il allait devoir faire appel à sa mémoire et utiliser un livre de cinquième année. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Zabini ricanait en montrant Ron du doigt, mais Malefoy ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il préparait sa potion consciencieusement. Hermione passa devant lui comme une furie, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et emmêlés à cause des vapeurs s'échappant des chaudrons, et fouilla dans le placard pendant un bon moment. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle releva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle et ses yeux tombèrent sur Drago. Elle s'approcha de sa table.

\- Tu as pris tout le sirop d'ellébore, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton impatient.

\- Ah, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je peux en avoir ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.

\- Oui.

Il lui tendit une fiole. Elle croisa ses yeux gris et se sentit mal à l'aise. Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ? Au moins, d'ordinaire, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

\- Je te trouve plutôt belle, annonça-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Elle se figea, interdite, et le regarda d'un air ahuri. Aucune trace d'ironie, ni de mépris. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit à part elle. Elle ne répondit pas et se dépêcha de retourner à sa place, jetant sans cesse des regards à Malefoy. Au bout de vingt minutes, le jeune homme releva vivement la tête de son chaudron, comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué, et regarda Hermione, horrifié, pendant tout le reste de l'heure.

\- C'est fini, annonça finalement Slughorn. Laissez-moi jeter un œil à vos préparations… Mr Londubat, ce n'est pas si mal cette fois, continuez comme ça ! Miss Parkinson, c'est une catastrophe… Mr Weasley, ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement. Ah, Harry ! Oh… Hum… Ce n'est pas la bonne couleur, mon garçon. Une erreur d'étourderie sans doute. Miss Granger, c'est parfait, comme toujours ! Mr Malefoy, c'est… C'est très bien ! Excellent, comme celle de Miss Granger !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés. Certes, Malefoy était plutôt bon en potions, mais de là à égaler Hermione… Celle-ci serrait les poings, tremblante, regardant Malefoy avec rage. Avait-il dit… ce qu'il avait dit pour tenter de la déconcentrer ? Pour la distraire pendant qu'un de ses comparses allait regarder dans son chaudron pour tricher ? Elle fut la seule à le voir subtiliser un peu de potion discrètement pendant que Slughorn avait le dos tourné.

De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione raconta à voix basse ce qu'il s'était passé à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron éclata d'un rire tonitruant, faisant sursauter les quelques premières années qui jouaient aux échecs non loin. Hermione le regarda, un air de reproche dans les yeux. Entre deux éclats de rire, il parvint à articuler le terme « belle ».

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, déclara furieusement Hermione. C'est vexant, Ron !

\- Désolée, Hermione, répondit-il en essuyant une larme. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, c'est juste que Malefoy qui te dit ça, tu avoueras que c'est quand même pour le moins inattendu !

Harry était quant à lui totalement abasourdi. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Il a pris de la potion à la fin de l'heure, ajouta Hermione.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cette potion ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Enfin, ça paraît évident. Harry a remarqué qu'il avait l'air tout le temps malade depuis le début de l'année, et quand je l'ai croisé à la salle de bain ce matin, il paraissait vraiment nerveux. Le philtre de paix permet d'apaiser l'angoisse et le stress.

\- C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il a aussi bien réussi sa potion, avança Harry. Peut-être qu'il a l'habitude d'en faire.

\- Oui, c'est possible ! Bon, là, je crois que je ne peux plus le nier, il cache vraiment quelque chose… MAIS, continua-t-elle précipitamment en voyant une expression victorieuse se peindre sur le visage des deux garçons, je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec les Mangemorts.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il trafique.

Malefoy évita soigneusement de croiser les trois Gryffondors pendant les jours qui suivirent, et, quand par malheur, il se trouvait en leur présence, il prenait bien garde de ne pas les regarder et de ne pas leur parler. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris pendant le cours de potions ? Pourquoi avait-il dit _ça_ , par Merlin ?! Il l'avait toujours trouvée plutôt mignonne, et il aimait bien son teint et ses cheveux pendant les cours de potions. Bien entendu, il se gardait bien de le dire, et même de le penser le plus souvent. Il préférait se moquer d'elle avec ses amis. Il se répugnait d'avoir de telles pensées. Et là, il n'avait pas pu réprimer sa réponse lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Quelle horreur. Quelle honte. « Je suis en train de devenir cinglé » songea-t-il.

Un matin qu'il était assis, seul, sous un arbre en face du lac noir, contemplant sa surface lisse d'un air morose tout en réfléchissant à sa mission ainsi qu'à son plan qui semblait comporter des défauts, il vit Granger entrer dans son champ de vision d'un pas décidé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner tout le temps dans mes pattes, sale Sang de Bourbe ? cracha-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Elle tressaillit en entendant l'insulte. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra légèrement. Il se força à ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Je vois que tu es redevenu toi-même, Malefoy.

\- La ferme ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner, observa-t-elle.

\- Et c'est pour une remarque aussi perspicace que tu viens me déranger ? lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant par-dessus son écharpe verte et argent.

Elle l'observa en plissant les yeux, comme si cela allait lui permettre de percer à jour son secret, puis haussa les épaules et passa son chemin. Il la regarda s'éloigner, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Cette fille avait un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Bon, il fallait bien avouer qu'il l'avait souvent cherché. « Elle est très laide » chercha-t-il à se persuader en continuant à la regarder. « Une touffe de cheveux horribles, des dents trop grandes, un sang impur, des yeux noisettes éclatants… » Il s'arrêta, épouvanté par ses pensées qui divaguaient. « Elle est intelligente, ça, je ne peux pas le nier… Si on avait été amis… Si on avait pu être amis, elle m'aurait sans doute aidée. En attendant, nous ne sommes pas amis car c'est une Sang de Bourbe, une Gryffondor, et une amie de Potter par-dessus le marché. N'oublie pas ça, Drago Malefoy » se dit-il à lui-même en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour récupérer Crabbe et Goyle. « Personne ne peut m'aider. Je dois faire cela tout seul. C'est moi, et personne d'autre ».


	2. 2ème partie : Soirée de Noël et retenue

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et/ou la mettent en favori, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vous poste la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

20 décembre. La soirée de Slughorn. Harry s'était échappé pour aller écouter à la porte et avait appris qu'il se tramait réellement quelque chose, que Malefoy essayait de cacher à Rogue.

 _\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherai !_

 _\- Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumancie. Quelles pensées essayez-vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ?_

 _\- Je n'essaye pas de_ lui _cacher quoi que soit, simplement, je ne veux pas que_ vous _vous en mêliez !_

\- Il y a d'autres pensées confuses que vous ne parvenez pas bien à maîtriser, Drago… déclara Rogue d'un ton soudain perplexe.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry nota que la voix de Malefoy était moins assurée, tout à coup.

\- Je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Prenez donc un jus de citrouille.

Etonné, Harry colla son œil contre la serrure pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas soif, répondit sèchement Drago.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans ? ironisa-t-il. Du poison ?

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer… dit-il avec lassitude en buvant le verre d'une traite avant d'en resservir un pour Drago.

Ce dernier le prit, toujours méfiant, mais ne le but pas.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider. _J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Drago…_

 _\- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais !_

 _\- Quel est ce plan ?_

 _\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !_

Pour se donner une constance, Malefoy but son verre, puis il sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas furieux. Rogue sortit lentement derrière lui, songeur, sans voir Harry qui portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Les pensées qu'il avait entraperçues dans l'esprit de Malefoy le laissaient incrédule. Comment était-ce possible… ? Mais après tout, lui aussi… N'était-ce pas la même situation ? Il s'arrêta si brusquement qu'Harry faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Rogue resta là un long moment, semblant réfléchir intensément. « Là voilà, la solution… » se dit-il finalement. « Si Drago ne veut pas se confier à moi, et qu'il est maintenant entraîné à l'occlumancie, peut-être serait-ce plus simple de l'inviter à se confier à quelqu'un d'autre… ». Harry vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres du professeur et songea en son for intérieur que ce n'était pas bon signe. Oh non, pas bon signe du tout…

Malefoy avançait à grand pas dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la Salle sur Demande maintenant. Il allait à nouveau se faire attraper. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il avance dans son projet… Dépité et agacé, il prit le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentards, descendant les étages à toute vitesse, quand, tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il faillit heurter de plein fouet une fille en robe de soirée cachée dans un coin.

\- Granger, mais c'est pas possible !

\- Oh pas encore toi !

Ils avaient crié tous les deux en même temps. Hermione, fébrile, attrapa le bras de Malefoy pour l'attirer dans l'ombre du mur. Affichant un air dégoûté, il se dégagea rapidement et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il fallait bien dire qu'il avait beaucoup grandi durant l'été et il la dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête.

\- Ne t'avise plus de me toucher ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'essaie d'échapper à… Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas non plus, cracha-t-il, visiblement encore en colère depuis son entretien avec Rogue.

\- Ton ego ne s'est pas remis de ne pas avoir été invité à la soirée de Slughorn ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Pas tout à fait.

Surprise par cette brusque sincérité, elle l'observa. Il avait un air légèrement ahuri et la regardait, ses yeux gris semblant complètement vides.

« Oh non, voilà qu'il recommence… ». Elle se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était tentée de recommencer ! Juste par curiosité, bien sûr… Elle se lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

\- Je te trouve jolie dans cette robe, murmura-t-il de la même voix morne que la dernière fois.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie. Très clairement, il y avait un souci. Mais que s'était-il passé entre le moment où elle l'avait rencontré dans le couloir et où il était normal, et maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude.

Pas de réponse. Elle réfléchit. Il fallait tenter autre chose.

\- Où allais-tu comme ça ?

\- A la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Pourquoi tu me réponds, maintenant ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas « ça ne te regarde pas » ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité et parce que ça te regarde.

\- Ça me regarde ? En quoi ça me regarde que tu te rendes dans ta salle commune ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, presque mécaniquement, mais elle lui agrippa le bras une nouvelle fois, et, elle agita rapidement sa baguette magique en murmurant _Bloclang._ La seconde d'après, Cormac McLaggen apparaissait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec… lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'importune ?

Il regardait Malefoy avec mépris. Celui-ci, qu'Hermione tenait toujours par le bras, ne bronchait pas, son regard vide semblant passer à travers McLaggen.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, Cormac ! Je suis désolée d'être, euh, partie précipitamment. Je suis tombée sur Malefoy en allant aux toilettes. Il… euh… Il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, il ne va pas bien.

\- Effectivement, il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal… Mais c'est Malefoy, tu pourrais le laisser là.

\- Cormac ! s'indigna Hermione.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord… J'espère qu'il saura s'en souvenir. Tu es trop gentille, lui reprocha-t-il. Je te retrouve après ?

\- Euh, peut-être, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne, l'air toujours suspicieux, puis libéra Malefoy du sortilège.

\- Bon, écoute, je vais peut-être vraiment t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle soupira, puis tira Malefoy par le bras derrière elle. Elle fut tentée de relancer la discussion, mais, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le faire, elle sentit le bras de Malefoy lui échapper violemment. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à un Drago aux traits déformés par la rage, le dégoût et… autre chose, qu'elle ne parvînt pas à identifier. Peut-être de la honte, ou de l'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? siffla-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas malade !

Il semblait complètement paniqué. Il avait les jambes tremblantes et les yeux fous. Il n'osait pas regarder Granger. Par Merlin, _pourquoi_ avait-il encore dit ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu empêcher les mots, ces mots qu'il pensait si fort depuis quelques années et qu'il s'était toujours interdit de formuler à qui que ce soit - surtout pas à _elle_ \- de franchir ses lèvres ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, balbutia-t-il. Arrête de traîner dans mes pattes, et ne t'approche plus de moi !

Et, laissant Hermione désemparée et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna le plus rapidement qu'il pût malgré ses jambes peu stables.

« Je vais peut-être aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque, moi… » songea Hermione.

A la rentrée des vacances, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient discuté de Malefoy en revenant sur l'épisode de la soirée de Slughorn, durant laquelle ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses. Hermione n'avait rien trouvé sur l'étrange « maladie » du Serpentard, et cela la frustrait énormément. Harry avait réalisé que Malefoy disparaissait souvent de la carte du Maraudeur, et il était donc impossible à filer.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose durant le mois de janvier, Harry étant occupé avec les leçons de Dumbledore et Ron et Hermione avaient des cours de transplanage qui leur prenaient beaucoup de temps en plus des cours. Ils remarquèrent cependant que Malefoy manquait de plus en plus souvent les repas dans la Grande Salle.

Un matin du mois de mars, il se produisit un événement qui n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, eut lieu dans cette école. Durant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui suivait le petit déjeuner, Rogue donna une retenue à Malefoy car celui-ci n'avait pas rendu son devoir. Le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait pas protesté, se contentant de lancer des regards noirs au professeur pendant le reste du cours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? lança-t-il, de mauvaise humeur, en passant devant Hermione à la fin de l'heure. Tu es heureuse parce que tu es désormais la seule personne de cette école à n'avoir jamais eu de retenue par Rogue ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ignorant le jeune homme et continuant à marcher aux côtés de Ron et Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis la soirée de Slughorn. Elle avait remarqué qu'il parlait très peu, même avec ses amis. Il semblait se retenir, comme s'il avait toujours peur d'en dire trop. Soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement et Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée !

\- Je n'aime pas quand elle dit ça, chuchota Ron à Harry.

\- Je t'ai entendu Ron ! Je dois aller réfléchir, je vous expliquerai plus tard !

Et elle fila en plantant ses deux amis au milieu du couloir.

Elle ne reparla pas de son idée avant de l'avoir réalisée quelques jours plus tard. Lors du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rogue ramassa les parchemins sur les objets de magie noire. Soulevant un sourcil surpris, il posa ses yeux froids sur Hermione, qui rosit légèrement mais soutînt son regard.

\- Miss Granger, où est votre devoir ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, Professeur. J'ai oublié.

Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux, et Harry et Ron étaient bouche bée à ses côtés. Cela non plus, ça n'était jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait pourtant adoré disserter sur ce sujet, mais il fallait savoir faire des concessions.

\- Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a _oublié_ de faire son devoir ? Comme c'est dommage. 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor, ainsi qu'une retenue samedi matin.

Rogue semblait se délecter de la situation. La jeune fille se retourna légèrement pour observer la réaction de Malefoy. Il était en train de discuter à voix basse avec Goyle, visiblement contrarié. Elle avait visé juste.

A la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle tandis qu'ils entendaient Malefoy demander à Rogue s'il pouvait lui parler cinq minutes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Her-, commença Ron.

\- Chut ! intima-t-elle en sortant une paire d'oreilles à rallonge et en les introduisant sous la porte que Rogue venait de fermer.

\- … et il est parfaitement hors de question que je fasse ma retenue avec _elle_ ! entendirent-ils.

Malefoy semblait furieux.

\- Et puis, vous n'avez que ça à faire ? Me donner une retenue ? Vous avez dit vouloir m'aider !

\- Figurez-vous que c'est ce que je fais, Drago. Vous vous en rendrez compte en temps voulu.

\- Arrêtez avec votre prêchi-prêcha ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais vous me faites perdre du temps !

Hermione rangea précipitamment les oreilles à rallonge et tira ses deux amis par les bras pour les entraîner plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent Malefoy sortir à grands pas de la classe, la tête haute.

\- C'était ça, ton plan génial ? s'exclama Ron. Avoir une retenue avec Malefoy ?

\- Moi je trouve ça plutôt ingénieux, déclara Harry.

\- Ecoutez, il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il cache, et vite ! Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai le sentiment que c'est important. Surtout que Rogue y est mêlé, ce qui n'est pas très bon signe.

Le samedi matin arriva. Malefoy prenait grand soin d'éviter la salle de bain des préfets à 5h du matin depuis qu'il savait que c'était l'heure à laquelle Granger l'utilisait. Il y passait donc juste avant de se rendre au petit déjeuner, même s'il était souvent réveillé beaucoup plus tôt à cause de ses cauchemars. Ce matin-là, il arriva en retard au petit-déjeuner, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il y avait peu de monde dans la Grande Salle le samedi, les élèves pouvant se lever un peu plus tard. Evidemment, Granger y était déjà. Il ne fit pas attention à elle et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Les premières années qui étaient là s'écartèrent de lui le plus possible. Il leur lança un regard froid et saisit un petit pain. Il réfléchit en buvant son jus de citrouille. Il allait être obligé de passer au moins une heure en compagnie de Granger, et cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas recommencer et qu'il n'allait pas encore lui dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite. Le problème était que ça ne lui arrivait pas qu'avec Granger… L'autre matin, alors qu'il était avec Pansy, celle-ci lui avait demandé s'il voulait passer quelques jours chez elle pendant les prochaines vacances et il avait répondu que non. Déçue, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi et il lui avait répondu qu'il devait rester à Poudlard. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cherché à en connaître la raison, sinon il lui aurait sûrement tout expliqué de sa mission et de son plan. Il était horrifié rien qu'à cette idée. A la place, elle lui avait demandé si c'était parce qu'il préférait passer les vacances avec une autre fille et il avait répliqué « oui, entre autres ». Pansy avait commencé à pleurer et il s'était enfui avant qu'elle ne lui demande de qui il s'agissait. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Depuis, Pansy l'évitait et le regardait avec un air à la fois malheureux et mécontent chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il devait bien avouer que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'encombrer avec elle ces temps-ci. Mais tout de même… il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler.

Il se leva et se rendit aux cachots, où Granger attendait déjà. Rogue affichait un petit sourire suffisant qui ne plut ni à Drago, ni à Hermione. Ça ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Miss Granger, vous allez me trier les potions qui sont sur cette étagère et toutes les tester sur ce rat, annonça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Je ne peux pas plutôt les tester sur Malefoy ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Vous nettoierez ensuite chaque fiole de ces autres potions qui ont quelque peu… passé la date d'utilisation. Sans l'aide de la magie bien évidemment.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux dites fioles et fit une grimace. Elles arboraient des couleurs toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres et Hermione imagina aisément que l'odeur ne devait pas être plus ragoûtante. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée… ? Déjà que passer une heure avec Malefoy était une épreuve dont elle se serait volontiers passée…

\- Quant à vous, Drago, vous noterez sur ce parchemin le compte-rendu que Miss Granger vous fera de ses tests et vous rangerez les potions qui peuvent encore être utilisées dans l'étagère.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas juste !

\- Taisez-vous, Miss Granger, ou je vous donne une autre retenue pour samedi prochain.

Hermione grommela tandis qu'un sourire narquois étirait les lèvres de Drago. Rogue quitta la pièce, et Hermione se mit au travail en pestant. Drago, assit sur une chaise derrière elle, la regardait sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal comme retenue, pas vrai, Granger ?

\- La ferme ! lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

Il ne répondit pas et elle trouva ça étrange. Elle se retourna et croisa une paire d'yeux gris hagards. « Nous y voilà » se dit Hermione.

\- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle. Malefoy, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, le regard brouillé.

\- Bien.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu une retenue avec Malefoy. C'était le moment où jamais, il fallait en profiter. Après un coup d'œil à la porte pour s'assurer que Rogue n'allait pas revenir tout de suite, elle se lança :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Déçue, elle se demanda comment faire pour qu'il lui parle. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais il n'allait peut-être pas répondre à toutes ses interrogations pour autant. A moins qu'il ne sache vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et reprit :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas quand tu disparais ?

Il sembla pincer les lèvres et lutter avec lui-même, mais il finit tout de même par lâcher la réponse, semblant ne pas pouvoir la retenir plus longtemps :

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande.

Choquée, Hermione lâcha une des fioles qu'elle venait de nettoyer. D'un geste distrait, elle lança _Reparo,_ puis reposa sa baguetteavant de porter toute son attention sur Malefoy, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La conversation prenait un tour intéressant. La Salle sur Demande ? Mais c'était évident… Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ? « Elle est incartable ! C'est pour cela qu'Harry ne peut pas voir Malefoy sur la carte du Maraudeur ! »

Surexcitée, elle poursuivit :

\- Et que fais-tu dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Cette fois encore, la réponse mit quelques secondes avant de franchir les lèvres du Serpentard.

\- Je travaille sur mon plan et sur la mission que le Maître m'a confiée.

Cela confirmait donc bel et bien ce dont Harry avait été témoin à la soirée avant Noël. Elle voulut enchaîner pour connaître la nature de cette mission, mais elle se retînt. Après tout, elle devait être prudente, elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Malefoy, ni pourquoi il lui répondait, mais elle savait que ça ne durait pas longtemps. Un autre élément lui revînt en tête, et elle changea brutalement de direction.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves réellement jolie ?

\- Oui.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, Malefoy ?

Elle retint son souffle en observant le débat intérieur qui se jouait dans ses yeux clairs, mais il ne parvînt pas à prendre le dessus et lâcha d'une traite :

\- Tu m'exaspères au plus haut point et j'aime à croire que je te déteste. Pourtant, je t'ai toujours trouvée très intelligente, Granger, même si je refuse de l'admettre. Personne de sensé ne peut le nier, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de cette école. Je t'ai admirée et détestée pour ça, car tu es une née moldue qui a toujours été meilleure que moi, ce que mon père n'a jamais supporté. Je suis jaloux de toi, et de ton amitié avec Potter et Weasley, et c'est pour ça que j'aime tant te rabaisser. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, même à moi-même, mais tu me plais, Granger. Tu me plais beaucoup.

\- Je…

Elle était à court de mots. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il devait être sous l'emprise d'un sort de confusion, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi t'acharner à ce point sur moi, pourquoi m'insulter, m'humilier sans cesse si je te… _si je te plais_? glapit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Comment crois-tu que tout le monde – mes amis, tes amis, mes parents, toi, tout le monde – réagirait s'il venait à se savoir que Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort et unique héritier d'une des dernières familles de Sang-Pur, s'était bêtement épris de Sainte Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lancer sur ce terrain dangereux, oh comme elle le savait ! Elle se boucha les oreilles en secouant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas entendre de telles sornettes. Il avait perdu la tête, c'était certain. Il la regardait toujours, complètement inexpressif, comme s'il venait juste de discuter de la météo et non pas d'un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux et inattendu.

\- En parlant de Mangemort… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui. Harry pense que tu… que tu en es un.

Elle attrapa le bras gauche de Malefoy et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- As-tu la Marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui, dit-il dans un souffle.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Hermione remonta la manche de Drago avec une infinie lenteur jusqu'à découvrir le tatouage noir et luisant. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Harry avait raison.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit l'expression épouvantée de Malefoy qui la regardait, la bouche ouverte, et elle sut qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Il la repoussa violemment et recula jusqu'au mur, haletant, rabaissant vivement sa manche pour cacher l'horrible marque.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée, Granger ? dit-il d'une voix blanche, les dents serrées.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle fit un pas mal assuré dans sa direction.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! cria-t-il. Reste où tu es !

Il semblait plus apeuré qu'en colère. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Mais enfin, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi, gémit-il. Tout ce que tu as entendu de ma bouche dans les moments où je suis… où je suis _comme ça_ n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Tu entends ? C'est faux, complètement faux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais oublie tout ça, oublie-moi, d'accord ? Et si tu t'avises de parler de ce que tu as vu ou entendu dans ce cachot, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, Granger !

Il avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur elle.

\- D'ailleurs, comme je ne te fais pas confiance, lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je vais m'assurer que tu ne puisses rien dire à personne.

\- Malefoy, ne fais pas ça… supplia-t-elle. Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets.

Sa baguette était posée plus loin, comme elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir pour la retenue, et elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il parut hésiter, mais il ne baissa pas sa baguette.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, dit-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Malefoy…

 _\- Oubliettes !_

Son regard se voila. Ce fut la pénombre. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer furent les yeux gris emplis de frayeur de Malefoy.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! La suite arrive bientôt.**

 **Je réponds ici à CanisLupus à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par message privé : merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !**


	3. 3ème partie : Infirmerie et Sectumsempra

**Oh mon Dieu je suis terriblement désolée du retard (en plus le texte est prêt depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le poster, la rentrée, le déménagement, tout ça tout ça...) donc je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui suivent, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :) bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie quelques minutes – ou peut-être étaient-ce des heures ? – plus tard, elle reconnut immédiatement Harry et Ron penchés sur elle. Elle mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits, mais une fois qu'elle fut en état de réfléchir, elle se trouva soulagée de remarquer que ses souvenirs étaient intacts. Il semblait que le sort de Malefoy n'avait pas fonctionné. Ce devait sûrement être la première fois qu'il le lançait. Ou alors, il avait été trop confus pour le lancer correctement. Il n'était pas facile à réaliser. Elle espérait cependant que cela n'avait pas altéré d'autres capacités. Elle se redressa légèrement pour soutenir les regards anxieux de Harry et Ron.

\- Hermione !

\- Ça va, tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… marmonna Ron.

Après avoir été examinée une dernière fois par Mrs Pomfresh, elle eut le droit de sortir. Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle raconta tout à Harry et Ron. Tout ? Pas tout à fait. Il y eut une partie de l'histoire qu'elle ne narra pas à ses amis. Quelque chose auquel elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Quelque chose qu'elle voulait appréhender seule. Quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, mais qu'elle se représentait comme un bien précieux. Quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager tout de suite, comme elle en avait fait la promesse. L'amour de Malefoy.

Harry eut un sourire triomphant en apprenant que Malefoy était bel et bien un Mangemort. Mais Hermione leur fit promettre à tous les deux de ne rien tenter et de faire comme s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Mais Hermione, ça commence à devenir dangereux, argumenta Ron. On sait de quoi Malefoy est capable… Il vaudrait mieux le dénoncer maintenant à Dumbledore.

\- Non. Il faut d'abord qu'on découvre toute la vérité et que… et que…

Son regard se fit vague tout d'un coup. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, légèrement inquiets, se demandant si le sortilège d'Amnésie n'était pas en train de faire effet à retardement.

\- Euh, Hermione, tout va bien ? demanda Ron en agitant une main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

\- Mais c'est évident. Tellement évident. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris tout de suite ?

Elle réfléchissait encore à toute allure, cherchant confirmation dans ses souvenirs. Cette voix monocorde, ces yeux brouillés, ses réponses sincères à ses questions, le fait qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir retenir ses mots… Elle entendit la voix traînante de Malefoy résonner dans son esprit : _« Parce que c'est la vérité et parce que ça te regarde »_.

\- Hermione, tu voudrais bien nous expliquer ?

\- Du Véritaserum, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Malefoy est sous l'emprise de Véritaserum !

Et elle leur expliqua sa théorie. Médusés, les deux garçons durent reconnaître qu'elle était plus que plausible.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea Ron. Enfin je veux dire, qui ? Qui d'autre que nous voudrait savoir ce que Malefoy manigance ?

\- Rogue… répondit Harry. Rappelez-vous les questions qu'il lui posait à la soirée de Noël ! Je suis sûr que c'est Rogue ! Il ne pouvait rien savoir avec la legilimencie car Malefoy savait protéger ses pensées grâce à l'occlumancie.

\- Attends une minute Harry. Je ne crois pas que ça puisse être lui… Quel serait son but ? Il faut que j'aille faire des recherches sur le Véritaserum. Il faut qu'on sache si c'est vraiment cela. Harry, peux-tu me redire exactement ce que Rogue a dit à Malefoy à propos des autres pensées qu'il avait réussi à voir dans son esprit ? ajouta-t-elle brutalement.

\- Euh, oui. Il a dit qu'il y avait d'autres pensées confuses que Malefoy avait du mal à maîtriser, et il avait l'air perplexe et troublé. Malefoy lui a demandé de quoi il parlait en paraissant très peu sûr de lui et apeuré, et Rogue a répondu qu'il savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

Hermione rosit quand elle comprit. Rogue savait. Rogue avait vu dans les pensées de Malefoy. Elle était persuadée que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait : Rogue avait saisi le trouble de Malefoy au sujet d'Hermione, ainsi que ses sentiments confus à son égard.

\- Mais tout cela ne tenait pas la route.

\- Tu nous caches quelque chose, Hermione ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses que tu sais et que tu ne nous dis pas…, dit Harry, suspicieux.

\- Non, non ! Je vous ai tout dit, se défendit-elle en tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas rougir davantage.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas enchaîné les questions sur la mission de Malefoy au lieu de poser cette stupide question. Si Harry et Ron savaient, ils lui en voudraient… Elle détestait avoir manqué une occasion pareille et avoir perdu du temps.

\- Mais tout ça ne tient pas la route ! s'exclama Ron. Malefoy a commencé à agir de manière étrange bien avant la soirée de Slughorn, et puis même, comment Rogue pourrait-il faire pour administrer du Véritaserum à Malefoy sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

La question resta sans réponse. Il semblait qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

\- Peu importe, lança finalement Hermione. Pour l'instant, profitons-en et essayons de comprendre quel est le plan de Malefoy. Il faut l'empêcher de réaliser ce qu'il tente d'accomplir.

Le soir même, allongée dans son lit à baldaquins, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle regardait fixement le plafond en songeant à Malefoy. Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Toute cette histoire de mission, de plan, de Mangemort l'effrayait. Comment un garçon aussi jeune pouvait-il être utile à Voldemort ? Elle laissa ses pensées s'égarer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de divaguer au sujet des autres révélations du jeune homme. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit _amoureux_ d'elle ? Le terme la rebutait autant qu'il l'attirait. Elle réfléchit et se dit que le mot n'était pas le bon. Malefoy n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas prononcé ce mot. Il avait dit « tu me plais ». Mais l'attirance de Malefoy pour elle était un mystère bien plus profond encore que celui de sa mission secrète. Sans cette histoire de Véritaserum, elle n'aurait jamais su. Jamais Malefoy ne lui aurait avoué cela, elle en était certaine. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, même si cela l'agaçait car ça la détournait du reste. Un mystère ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à Hermione Granger quand la réponse était logique et raisonnable. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de logique ni de raisonnable dans les sentiments de Malefoy à son égard.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, un souvenir, flou et pourtant si vivace, se présenta à son esprit et la fit sursauter. La tête blonde de Malefoy penchée sur elle. Ses yeux gris où brillait une lueur étrange. Sa voix, si basse qu'elle peinait à l'entendre. _« Je suis désolé, Granger… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement »_. Un effleurement de ses longs doigts fins sur son bras, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Elle frissonna. C'était donc Malefoy qui l'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie. Ce souvenir pouvait-il correspondre à la réalité ? Le Serpentard semblait avoir été doux avec elle. Malefoy avait-il changé à ce point, ou bien avait-il toujours été ainsi sans que personne ne le sache ? Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme un sale petit fils à papa prétentieux et arrogant, né uniquement pour mépriser les autres et leur pourrir la vie. Evidemment, c'est ce qu'il a toujours été, mais elle n'avait jamais songé que cela pouvait cacher autre chose et que Malefoy était en réalité beaucoup plus complexe. De plus, il avait grandi, donc il avait forcément changé. Un peu. Beaucoup ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas le sommeil l'envelopper.

Harry, Ron et Hermione tentèrent de coincer Malefoy dans les jours qui suivirent, mais en vain. Le jeune homme semblait avoir développé un don pour disparaitre dès que les Gryffondors étaient dans le coin. De plus, le problème était qu'il n'était pas tout le temps soumis au Veritaserum et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand cela se produisait. Le mois d'avril se passa ainsi, et Malefoy semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. Harry avait tenté de pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande, là où le Serpentard semblait passer le plus clair de son temps, mais en vain.

Un matin, au début du mois de mai, avant le cours de Potions que Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient en commun, ils aperçurent Malefoy sur la carte du Maraudeur, qui se trouvait dans les toilettes. Ils s'y précipitèrent et tombèrent sur le jeune homme, cramponné au lavabo. Il tremblait et semblait avoir pleuré. Il était en chemise, son pull gisant à ses pieds.

\- C'est le moment, regardez, il n'est pas dans son état normal ! chuchota Hermione.

\- C'était la première fois que Harry et Ron en étaient témoins. Hermione s'approcha de Drago, l'attrapa par le bras – prenant bien garde de ne pas saisir le gauche, celui qui portait la Marque – et le tira vers eux. Il ne broncha pas.

\- Il faut faire vite. Quand la potion aura cessé ses effets, il ne va pas être content…

\- Mais Hermione, dit Ron, il va savoir que son sortilège d'Amnésie n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Peu importe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre !

\- Bon, alors à nous, Malefoy, déclara Harry.

\- J'ai bien envie de lui demander ce qu'il pense d'Hermione, histoire qu'on rigole un peu, murmura Ron pour que Malefoy ne l'entende pas.

\- Non, non, non ! couina Hermione. On n'est pas là pour ça, je vous rappelle !

\- Hermione a raison, dit Harry. Malefoy, pourquoi as-tu besoin de philtre de paix ?

\- Pour calmer mes crises d'angoisse.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu des crises d'angoisse ? poursuivit Ron.

\- Parce que mon plan ne se déroule pas comme prévu, et que je ne peux demander d'aide à personne.

\- C'est bien Voldemort qui t'a confié cette mission ?

Un léger silence. Malefoy frissonna en entendant le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- O…oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir d'un élève même pas diplômé ? s'étonna Ron. Il a assez de Mangemorts comme ça.

\- Il a besoin de moi à Poudlard. Il m'a choisi. Il veut que ce soit moi pour que… pour que je puisse redorer le blason de ma famille, pour que je lave les erreurs de mon père…

Hermione poussa un petit cri, horrifiée. Voldemort était vraiment un être abject. Il se servait de Malefoy, de ses convictions et de ses valeurs - inculquées par ses parents, de son manque d'objectivité et surtout de la peur pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Malefoy était certes un Mangemort, mais il semblait à Hermione qu'il n'avait guère eu son mot à dire dans tout cela.

Ils allaient enchaîner avec leurs questions lorsqu'un hurlement de rire éclata derrière eux. Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent brusquement, tandis que Malefoy continuait de regarder devant lui d'un air absent.

\- Potty et ses potes avec le blondinet de Serpentard ! On aura tout vu !

\- Peeves ! s'écria Ron.

L'esprit frappeur ricana, puis ses lèvres formèrent un o et il mit une main sur sa bouche en pouffant. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Malefoy crier _confundo_ en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction, les traits déformés par la rage. Harry poussa Ron et l'esquiva juste à temps. Hermione dégaina sa baguette aussitôt, tandis que Peeves assistait à la scène avec délectation.

 _\- Endol_ … commença Malefoy, hors de lui, sa baguette tournée vers Harry qui était toujours au sol.

\- Non, Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle d'un bond, comme s'il la remarquait seulement.

\- Granger ! Tu es… tu…

\- Ton sortilège n'a pas fonctionné, Malefoy, avança-t-elle prudemment sans baisser sa baguette. Je me souviens de tout.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il.

Elle se rapprochait lentement de lui tandis que Ron et Harry étaient de nouveau sur pieds. Ils encerclèrent Malefoy, qui, pris au piège, recula contre le mur, blême. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer _… Impedimenta !_ lança-t-il, mais Hermione contra le sort. _Endol_ …

\- Non, Drago, ne fais pas ça !

Elle avait utilisé son prénom consciemment, pour la première fois. Il fut étonné de l'entendre dans sa bouche, et la seconde qu'il mit à s'en remettre suffit à Hermione pour le désarmer. Harry repensa alors à une formule qu'il avait vue dans le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. _« Contre les ennemis »._ C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait mettre Malefoy hors d'état de nuire.

 _\- Sectumsempra !_

Du sang jaillit alors du torse et du visage de Malefoy, qui vacilla avant de tomber lourdement à la renverse. Hermione poussa un cri strident, tandis que Harry devenait blanc et que Ron ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés. Ils se précipitèrent vers le blessé. Le sang continuait de couler à flots sous lui, s'échappant des énormes entailles qui tailladaient sa poitrine et barraient son visage. La panique les gagna.

\- Harry, lâcha Hermione d'une voix blanche en réprimant un haut-le-cœur, c'est de la magie noire… Je ne sais pas soigner ça, il faut aller chercher de l'aide…

\- Vas-y, Hermione ! On reste avec lui, déclara Ron sans quitter le corps sanguinolent de Malefoy des yeux, choqué.

Elle se releva d'un bond et sortit des toilettes en courant, complètement affolée. Qui aller chercher ? Elle songea au professeur McGonagall, ou à Dumbledore. Mais finalement, sur un coup de tête, elle se décida et descendit tout droit aux cachots, tremblante d'effroi. Elle tambourina à la porte d'un bureau jusqu'à ce que la personne vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Miss Granger ? fit Rogue, visiblement surpris. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je… C'est… C'est Malefoy, professeur, articula-t-elle, essoufflée.

Rogue se raidit.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Mr Malefoy ?

\- Rien… Je… Il faut que vous veniez, tout de suite ! Il… il est blessé !

Rogue n'insista pas et la suivit jusqu'aux toilettes où Malefoy était toujours étendu, baignant dans son sang et si blanc qu'il paraissait déjà mort. Rogue se précipita, poussa Harry et Ron et s'agenouilla à côté de son élève, dégainant sa baguette et commençant à murmurer une incantation qui ressemblait à une chanson. Tous trois se tenant en retrait, Harry, Ron et Hermione suivaient la scène. Hermione se rongeait les ongles, très nerveuse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu allée chercher Rogue ? interrogea Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'intuition que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Rogue se releva et se tourna vers eux, l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Potter… Retenue avec moi, samedi, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide. Ainsi que samedi prochain, et le samedi d'après, et tous les samedis suivants jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Weasley et vous, allez en cours immédiatement ! Nous aurons une petite discussion plus tard. Il faut déjà que je m'occupe de Drago. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, vous allez venir avec moi.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, inquiets, mais obéirent en faisant un petit signe de la tête à Hermione pour l'encourager. Ils n'avaient pas l'air remis du choc, mais sortirent sans demander leur reste. Hermione, restée avec Rogue, sentit la terreur l'envahir. Le professeur se pencha sur le jeune Serpentard, invitant Hermione à faire de même.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave, Professeur ? osa Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

\- Evidemment, lâcha-t-il. Quelques minutes de plus et c'en était fini. Je suis arrivé juste à temps.

Hermione étouffa un petit cri. D'une main tremblante, elle effleura le visage ensanglanté de Malefoy.

\- Mais quel est ce sort ? C'est de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le connais pas.

\- Vous posez trop de questions. Et vous ne connaissez pas tout, Miss Granger, tâchez de vous en souvenir. Prenez sa main.

\- Pardon ?

\- Prenez sa main, répéta Rogue d'un ton impatient en continuant d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus du corps de son élève.

Elle obéit, mal à l'aise, et glissa ses doigts dans la main glacée du jeune homme. Elle le sentit tressaillir à son contact, mais il semblait trop faible pour réagir outre mesure. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché avant. Jamais en presque six ans. Sauf la fois où elle l'avait frappé.

\- Drago ? appela Rogue. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Serrez la main de Miss Granger si c'est le cas.

Hermione retînt son souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une pression si légère sur ses doigts qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir rêvée. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Rogue.

\- Bien, poursuivit celui-ci. Ça va aller, d'accord ? Souffrez-vous toujours ?

Nouvelle pression, toujours aussi faible. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à assister à la mort de Malefoy. Rogue continuait de marmonner en passant sa baguette sur le visage et le torse du jeune homme. Les blessures commençaient à se refermer.

\- Et maintenant ? La douleur est-elle moins forte ?

Une pression plus ferme sur sa main. Elle le regarda. Il avait ouvert les yeux, mais il ne pouvait visiblement toujours pas parler.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir tenir debout avec notre aide ?

Cette fois, il serra la main d'Hermione si fort qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait mis toute son énergie pour lui faire saisir sa détresse, sa souffrance et sa colère. Mais elle resta stoïque.

\- Aidez-moi à transporter Drago à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva Malefoy avec précaution pour le mettre debout. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et chancela. Hermione se précipita de l'autre côté pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, tâchant de ne pas toucher ses blessures et l'aidant à se stabiliser. Il fit la moue et tenta de la repousser, s'appuyant sur Rogue, mais il était trop faible.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant. Prenez appui sur elle.

Avec une mauvaise foi évidente, il posa finalement son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione avec difficulté. Ils avancèrent tous trois lentement dans les couloirs. Seule la respiration haletante et difficile de Malefoy troublait le silence. Ils n'avaient pas pu le transporter grâce à la magie car il était trop gravement blessé pour cela. Alors, pas à pas, ils avançaient, et, pas après pas, Hermione essayait de retenir les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux, sentant le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le bras de Malefoy, qui s'appuyait maintenant de toutes ses forces sur elle. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie au moment où le jeune homme, épuisé, tomba inconscient. Hermione le sentit glisser contre elle. Rogue réagit immédiatement, et avec l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh, ils le hissèrent sur un lit. Tandis qu'il expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé, Hermione observait Drago. Ses cheveux en bataille lui tombaient sur les yeux, qui, eux, étaient fermés. Ses traits étaient plus détendus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il paraissait serein, allongé ainsi, sans forces, vulnérable, le visage et le torse ravagés par les plaies encore à demi ouvertes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais observé ainsi et d'aussi près. Les seuls moments où il n'avait pas ce masque d'ironie et de sarcasme qu'il affichait tout le temps en sa présence étaient ceux où il était soumis au Veritaserum, et elle se prit à rêver que c'était à cela que ressemblait le vrai Drago Malefoy. Et elle devait bien avouer que cette idée lui plaisait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Rogue.

\- Miss Granger, il faut que quelqu'un reste à ses côtés au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille pour lui administrer des potions anti-douleur et pour s'assurer qu'il continue à respirer correctement. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours, grand maximum. Vous allez rester ici et aider Mrs Pomfresh. Je préviendrai vos professeurs.

Elle voulut protester, mais songea qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Si c'était là sa punition, elle l'acceptait.

\- J'ajouterai, Miss Granger, que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut vous y prendre. Saisissez la prochaine occasion, vous n'en aurez peut-être pas d'autre.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix à la fois grave et doucereuse, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Mais il ne s'expliqua pas et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter, se retournant légèrement.

\- Ah, et j'oubliais, dit-il en dévoilant un sourire carnassier. 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun.

Et il sortit sans voir qu'elle s'étranglait de fureur.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Certains avaient deviné... mais est-ce vraiment la vérité ? La suite au prochain épisode !**

 **Sinon, merci à Varou pour sa review, ça fait très plaisir :)**


End file.
